parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 2.
Here is preview clip 2 of Arnold and Flash Sentry 4. Cast *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold) *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Keira - Helga (Hey Arnold) *Duke Skyheed - Kylo Ren (Star Wars) Transcript *Arnold: Well, aside from a few dents and holes, this baby can still fly. *Helga: If we can find more green eco fuel. And if I can repair the power cells "the pirates" shot. *Flash Sentry: What? *Helga: While I work on that, why don't you boys go scout around and see what you can find? *Flash Sentry: What?! With all the crazy, trigger fingered, fashionably dressed pirates running around? No way! *Helga: I'm sure you'll manage. But Arnold, you can't transform anymore. *Arnold: I know. Something's wrong. *Helga: If you can find some green eco, I'll have everything ready when you get back. You might need this. It's a fighting staff I put together. You can even attach gun mods. If we can find any out here. *Arnold: No problem. (he and Flash set off) *Flash Sentry: Monsters! Take them out with a punch. Press the square button. *Arnold: Got it. (defeats two monsters and grabs some obstacles and runs onward) *Flash Sentry: Use the cross button to jump across these stepping stones. *Arnold: Right. (jumps onto the stepping stones) *Flash Sentry: That's a high ledge. Try double jumping by pressing the cross button while jumping. *Arnold: Okay. (double jumps, grabs the ledge, and climbs up, but runs onward, and goes toward two more monsters) *Flash Sentry: More monsters! Press the circle button, and give them the old spin kick! *Arnold: Alright. (kicks the two monsters to get more objects and runs onward to defeat three other monsters and two others) *Flash Sentry: I bet that old pillar would make a good bridge. Go knock it over, Arnold. *Arnold: Gotcha. (kicks the old pillar to make a good bridge and goes across to defeat three more monsters and get more stuff) *Flash Sentry: Put your back into it! *Arnold: Okay. *Flash Sentry: That jump may look impossible, but if you do a double jump and then press the circle button in the air, you'll get some extra hang time. (Arnold slips into the water, sinks, and drowns almost, but climbs back out, and dries himself off) *Arnold: Okay, I'll try it. (double jumps and flies across the platforms to the other side and defeats five more monsters to get more stuff after he falls in and tries flying again) *Flash Sentry: Hey Jak, what do you suppose that is? It looks like eco, but it's all hard and pointy. *Arnold: Let's see. (grabs the green eco) *Flash Sentry: Well done for getting it! Now let's go back and meet Helga and the Hellcat. *Arnold: Okay. (they hurry back to where they were, defeating more monsters and grabbing more stuff) *Flash Sentry: Arnold! Catch 'em with the uppercut! *Arnold: Right! *Flash Sentry: That's the stuff! Now try hitting the square button while jumping for a diving punch. *Arnold: Okay. *Flaesh Sentry: Arnold, try swinging up on that pole to get across the gap. Jump toward the pole! *Arnold: Right. *Flash Sentry: Aaaah... Trees, fresh air, majestic cliffs... You know, if it weren't for the packs of flesh eating armadillos, this would be a nice place. Now let's get out of here. *Arnold: Look what I found. This crystal seems to be full of green eco... and it's warm. *Flash Sentry: This is amazing! *Arnold: What? What? Let me see, let me see! Are we rich? *Helga: This crystal is acting like an eco prism—it's slowly taking dark eco and converting into green. If I could speed that up... I've got an idea! *Flash Sentry: What is it? *Helga: Okay, the crystal is hooked into the fuel relays. I've added a power condenser to focus the output and a couple of loop circuits to stabilize the eco flow. Hey if this works, we should be able to run on this baby for a long time. *Arnold: Everyone, cross your fingers. *Helga: Okay. *Flash Sentry: You know, I've never been able to do that. *Arnold: Huh ho yeah! Now we're in business! *Helga: You realize we just a found a way to convert dark eco into green? Do you know what this means? *Arnold: I-it means we may be able to create other colors of eco! *Helga: Maybe. With a little research and the right tools. *Arnold: Looks like our swashbuckling friends are at it again. *Helga: We need to help that airship, Arnold! *Arnold: Buckle up! *(the ship takes off) *Helga: Now, before we get into a fight, let's run a quick systems check. *Arnold: Okay. *(the heroes run a quick systems check) *Helga: Okay, I'm releasing your pitch. Fly up for me, Arnold! *Arnold: Right. (flies up) *Keira: Look out for those rocks! *Courage: No worries. *Helga: Okay, now the yaw controls. Turn toward that archway for me, Arnold! *Arnold: Okay. (turns toward the archway) *Helga: Okay! Careful now! Use the air brake to slow down. *Arnold: Okay. (slams on the brakes) *Helga: Make a hard turn around that pillar. Hit the air brakes and bank. *Arnold: Right-o. (hits the air brakes and banks) *Helga: Good. Now let's stress the boosters! *Arnold: Oh yeah! (stresses the boosters to make the ship go faster) *(the ship flies around everywhere it goes to) *Kylo Ren: This is the ACS Behemoth. We have come under attack by sky pirates. Is anyone there? *(some sky pirates appear in their ships out of nowhere) *Arnold: Okay, those pirates are really starting to bug me. I think it's time we test the guns! *(the heroes test the guns) *(the ship fires some guns at the ships and breaks them apart) *Flash Sentry: Great shooting, Arnold! Nothing left of that guy but scrap metal! *Helga: Come to think of it, we should hold on to any scrap we find. Never know when it might come in handy. *(the ship keeps shooting down the bad ships) *Flash Sentry: Arnold, they're on our six! Do a barrel roll, try a somersault! Anything! *Arnold: Okay. (they do a barrel roll and try a somersault) *Helga: It worked! Nice loop hot shot, but it's only gonna trick enemies that are actually chasing after you. *(the ship defeats more ships) *Flash Sentry: Not so tough now, are you pirate? *Kylo Ren: Impressive flying, friend. I am Kylo Ren, leader of the Aeropan people, and protector of the sacred eco. *Helga: I'm Helga, and this is Arnold. *Kylo Ren: Thank you for helping us deal with those dreadful vagabonds. Ever since we began looking for the eco core, the pirates have increased their attacks on us. I am surprised to find anyone out here flying solo. *Arnold: The eco core? *Flash Sentry: Yes, one of the famed and mythic sources from where all eco flows. *Helga: Oh my goodness, we're—... *Arnold: ...happy to help. *Kylo Ren: Well, do make yourself comfortable. The enemies of the Sky Pirates are most certainly our allies. I noticed your ship is quite damaged. Let us escort you to our grand city Aeropa, where you can get repairs before you continue your quest. *(the ship travels to Aeropa city) Category:Julian Bernardino